Help Me
by X.Break
Summary: "I've been wondering...Everybody knows me at 14, and everyone knows me from 24...But do they know me from between that?"-Gilbert Nightray
1. Chapter 1

Date: Jan. 32, 2013

Time: 13:25 PM

Okay, so my friend told me that I needed to write something down at least when I grow older. I didn't believe it and to tell you the truth, I didn't really want to either, but he insisted that I needed to so I pretty much did, and it worked. I don't feel alone that much I guess, since I'm writing what I want to say here.

So let me tell you this.

I'm pretty much, hungry, cold, and possibly stuck here for the rest of my life.

How you ask?

That's a very good question….Heh heh….

But then you ask, where are you?

Well…

Let's just say I'm in a dark cave with only a lamp to light me. I have some food I brought with me but….

I don't have water.

And that just stinks.

I could go outside, but if there wasn't a bunch of boulders blocking the entrance of the cave, I would possibly have gone out, get some water, and never come back here again, but that's not an option is it?

Yeah. I thought so.

Well, now that I told you my problem, let me just introduce myself because really, I never thought to introduce myself..

My name's Gilbert Nightray, 17 years old.

I used to work as a servant in the Vessalius family, but a few years after my master, Oz Vessalius who was 15 at that time, disappeared. Then, I met this clown and now I work for a group called Pandora, although the information is top secret so I can't tell you much about Pandora itself. Sorry….

So anyway, the clown whose name is known as Xerxes Break, told me to obtain something for me. I asked him what it was and he said "It's a secret~".

I seriously hate that guy, and it's not because of his attitude.

I'm stuck in this stupid cave because of him!

Break told me that rumors are telling him that, something valuable was in this cave somewhere and if I would mind getting it?

I really didn't believe him, and I didn't want to go, but he told me that it could help me bring my master back.

I had no choice then…

But seriously….

BREAK YOU IDIOT!

You didn't tell me that this cave was extremely old, even though caves are usually like that, and that this dumb place would cave in sometime! Ugh!

But I did obtain the thing I was told to obtain. It was deep inside, near some pointy things on the floor. Wonder what those were….

I could tell you what the thing is, but again. It's classified information.

Now, I'm in a dark cave with only some food, a lamp with some gas I brought, a pen, and this diary. No water, and nothing else to drink.

And do you know what else?

Remember how I said, that I was caved in? Yeah, I still am but….

That was four days ago….

Now I'm tired, and I want to go back….

…..Help…..


	2. Feb 2

_**Date: Feb. 2.**_

_**Time: 16:30 PM**_

I don't know, but maybe some of you are wondering how I can figure out the time.

Well, I forgot to tell you I had a pocket watch with me.

This pocket watch was pretty old and my master, Oz Vessalius, found it when I was 14. We practically fell through a sink hole and found it wrapped around some sort of tomb the shape of a cross. Once you open it, a song comes out. Someone I knew called the song "Lacie" and it fits, seeing that is sound mysterious but also calm and lovingly at the same time.

But anyway...

I found water.

Thank. Goodness.

I was looking towards the back of the cave, hoping to find an exit or something, but I came with no luck. Instead, I found some water. Turns out there was a small river connected to the back of the cave, along with some water that was dripping down from those pointy things at the top of the cave.

So now my number one problem is fixed.

Now for my other problem.

How am I gonna get out?

That is a very good question...

Hmm...

* * *

_**Time: 17:00 PM**_

Break.

You.

IDIOT!

Ugh...I hate him so much, telling me to come here and stuff. When I get back I'm gonna go punch him in the FACE! GRRRRR!

Maybe I should explain who this clown is for those of you who don't know...

Xerxes Break was the person who found me and brought me to Pandora. He works as a servant for Sharon Reinsworth from the Reinsworth family, and he's practically been there ever since. That's all I know so far...

To me, he's a reckless brat and so immature, I mean, what kind of a person eats candy at his age! He looks like a 23 year old! Although I never asked him...Maybe I should...

Anyway, on to the subject.

I was just trying to find an exit out of this cave. Obviously moving the boulders wouldn't work, and there weren't any holes above either, so I decided to go back to see if I could find anything.

Nothing but the following: The pointy things, a really narrow wall, and a river in between them.

Yeahhhhhh...No. Bad option.

So I'm still gonna be...*scribble scribble scribble*

Huh? Oh, sorry. I was yawning. I guess my pen was still on the paper...Heh heh...

I'm gonna go take a rest...

See you.


	3. Feb 3

Chapter 3

Date: Feb 3

Time: 20:57 PM

I'm so bored.

Which is a perfect thing to say when you're stuck inside a cave for about a week.

But every time, I keep looking at that object that Break told me to obtain.

Then I think about him and I get pissed off.

If there were such thing as writing emotions on paper I would have written faces that showed me hitting that guy right in the face, but I've already quoted this once. I don't need to explain again.

Still...Ugh.

Then I remember the object and I look at it again, and I'm practically dying to write it down because it's my journal…dairy…No. Journal. Diary sounds like it's for girls.

But Break told me it's a secret from Pandora and if anyone else knows, it'll get taken and I'll probably won't be able to bring my master back.

Now I'm having second thoughts….

I really want to write some information about this object, but if I do, I might risk not bringing Oz back.

What should I do?

* * *

I'm going to do it.

I'm going to write down some information.

I'm actually defying someone's orders, and risking the chance of bringing my master back.

Well…Here is goes….

The object is a red ribbon and the ribbon looks like silk instead of cloth, so it must be pretty expensive. To figure out how long it was, I wrapped it around my wrist and it was about a medium length, since it could be wrapped around my wrist twice.

But what was strange about this ribbon was that it had a bell attached to it.

A small, round, golden looking bell, that is attached in the middle of the ribbon.

Most people will be saying that It's just an ordinary bell, but this one seemed different. It almost seemed…Magical…

Maybe that's why Break wanted me to obtain it, but something is bothering me…..

Break is really strong in his own way. He can do almost anything from sword fighting, to appearing out of people's closets.

So why couldn't he just go here and obtain the bell by himself? If it was something only I could do, I would understand, but it's just a regular bell. It's not even a moving object, and the location, which is this cave, isn't even that far from Pandora.

Maybe it's just because he knew that this place would cave in soon so he told me to get it because he was playing a trick on me. Great job Break!

Of maybe...

He's scared?

Okay, to tell you the truth, no matter how much I hate him, I even know that Break can never be scared. He's the whole definition of creepy, annoying, and clown all at once!

But to make sure I'll ask him...

I just hope he'll answer….


	4. Feb 5

_**Sorry this chapter is so short! ^^; I had creators block, and whenever I have that, I soon loose interest from pushing it back so much and I don't want that to happen.**_

_**So anyways...Here's all I could think of! ^^;**_

* * *

Date: Feb. 5th

Time: 23: 00 PM

I must have been really tired yesterday, because I when I woke up, and checked my time on my watch, it said 11:00, and I realized I slept for a whole day. I didn't get to write from yesterday then. Oh well...

Now that I wrote about the object, which if you don't remember it's the bell, I really want to write about Pandora...

But again, I'm not gonna go that far once more so I'm not going to.

And I'm still bored...

Uuuuuughhhhhh...!

Then whenever, I'm bored I ring the bell once in a while to see if anything happens. Nothing happens.

Why is this bell so special anyways? It's just a bell.

Well, I did say it was magical somehow...

But still! On the outside, it looks like an old bell!

Sigh...

...

Oh...

I realized...

My gas it running o-


	5. Feb 5(Cont)

Date: Feb. 5 (Same Day)

Time: 15: 45 AM

I finally found some more gas to light my lamp and I did it in the dark. Finally.

Do you know how hard it is to find something in the dark and there's no sign of light?

Yeah, it's pretty hard.

Anyway….

Maybe I should talk about Pandora….

Hmmm…

* * *

Yeah. I should.

To tell you the truth, everyone knows about Pandora. They think it's like a secret, more advanced version of the police force and that's partially true.

In reality, Pandora is a secret place where people search for illegal contractors.

What are illegal contractors you say?

They're exactly what they say. People who make illegal contracts to these monsters called chains.

Now you're probably asking what chains are.

And if I explain what Chains are, it will set off a whole pattern to what I'm explaining right now, so let me just explain loud and clear.

There is a world underneath us called the Abyss and it's like what people would call the "Underworld" except it looks more like a broken toybox. There are monsters who live in The Abyss called Chains, and all they do is hunt and kill. If only they could actually come out of the Abyss itself, so in order for them to come out of there, they make contracts with people from here, Earth, and those people are called Illegal Contractors. How do we know if those people are contractors? They have a contract sign on the left of their chest. It looks like a clock, and we, Pandora, have to find them before they reach their doom. What is their doom? They become stuck in the deepest part of the abyss once their contract sign, which is in the shape of a clock of some sort on the left side of their chest, is in one full circle, and it's not fun…..

I'm part of Pandora, but I just joined since Break found me.

So obviously, Break and Sharon are for Pandora as well.

Along with some guy I barely know named Liam.

And a lot of other people.

…

I also have my own chain.

So now you're probably saying "You're an illegal contractor?!"

Well….No.

Pandora has a seal that helps us make contracts with our chains but it doesn't make us illegal contractors.

Those chains help us-

I just said too much didn't I?

This is what happens when I'm in such a deep conversation. I can't stop talking and-

Huh?

Woah...

It's pretty early in the morning now...

I just checked my time, and I don't feel a bit tired.

*smear smear* *scribble scribble*

...

Just checking to see if I have enough pages left. I guess I left my pencil on the paper again. Heh heh...

I guess I'll stop for now...


	6. Feb 8

Date: Feb. 8

Time: 19:30 AM

Most of you might be wondering…..Why do I feel so happy?

I'm stuck inside a cave and I'm almost running out of food, so why do I act like I'm energetic instead of crying and feeling hopeless in my writing?

The reason is because what's the point? Crying won't get you anywhere….

That's what my master told me...

I could understand that because I was the type of person who, even though was old enough, felt like a helpless five year old. No wonder I came someone's servant, but I didn't mind. He would always tell me to become strong in a way, and I'd like it. It was fun to understand and learn from him, because of him, I became stronger.

But that energetic stuff was from before. This is now.

The reason?

I'm running out of food.

And for food, you don't die like 2 days after. No, you have to live a slow, painful death and soon after, you die of starvation.

I don't ever want to die like that.

That's one thing I'm afraid of...

Dying...

But isn't that what everyone is afraid of?

I guess that statement was true...

I don't want to die…

So let me say this again….

…..Help Me…..


	7. Feb 12

Date: Feb. 12

Time: 16:50 PM

So….Tired….

Hungry….

I don't have the motivation to keep writing….

But I have to….

Because I want to.

That's a really dumb reason but okay….

But anyway…

I haven't eaten for about three to four days, and I'm getting tired.

And I realized I've been here for about four weeks.

Why isn't anyone coming here to save me?

Pandora isn't even far from here….

Or could it be…..They forgot about me?

No….

I won't believe that…..

So I'll wait…

….For the first time in my life…..

…..I need Break….


	8. Feb 15

_**I'm sorry I'm late in writing my stories! I have a busy life so….^^;**_

_**Anyway, I'll be ending the story pretty soon because I'm going to be too busy, and I'm trying not to make it so long. Sorry if you wanted more.**_

_**It will probably end at about eight or nine chapters, along with an epilogue or two. **_

_**So if you wanted more, I'm extremely sorry…^^;**_

* * *

Date: Feb 15.

Time: 19:00 PM

I haven't been this scared in my life.

Many people will most likely tell me that I'm a person who's usually scared of things, but this is different.

I look around, and I see the dark space around me, even with a lamp on.

I look at myself, and I see my ripped tattered clothes. Dirt all around me.

I'm so hungry….I feel like I can't move…..

I feel terrified, because I have the thought I'm going to die here. I think I'll never see my friends again….The people I care for…..

Oz…..

I'm gonna die here…..

…Help….


	9. HelpMe

Date: Feb23

Time: ….

…I'm…Gonna….Die…

Help….Me…


	10. The End

_**-Epilogue-**_

"Hm? What's this?" I picked up, what seems to be like a journal of some sort. I didn't know whose it was, so I read it.

"Hmmm…." I kept reading, then after a few chapters of the journal I suddenly knew who's it was. It was mine. I wrote in it when I was 17, and I was surprised when I found it. I forgot all about this journal, and I wrote it when I was stuck in that cave.

I shivered when I thought about those days. I really didn't like being there…..

/Flashback/

"_Gil!"_

_I heard a voice. _

"_Gil!"_

_I heard it again…._

_**Huh….?**_

_**What's that sound…?**_

_Then I heard some crumbling noises. Then…_

_I saw light._

_**Who….?**_

_I wanted to look at who it was, but I was too tired to even do anything. I just lied on the ground, too tired to even speak and too tired to move. I was too hungry…..I was thirsty…...I was going to die…_

_Until I heard the voice again._

"_Gilbert!"_

_I heard fast footsteps….._

"_Hey! You alright?!"_

_I didn't want to say anything….._

"_Hey!" _

_Who was this person….?_

"_Okay, don't tell me your dead. You better answer dammit!"_

_Then I knew who it was…._

_But I was too tired to actually react._

"…_.Break…?"_

_A sigh of relief. _

"_Thank goodness"_

_**What….?**_

_**Was Break ever….like this….?**_

"_We're going to bring you back to Pandora, so have some rest, and once you're actually alive, then you have to answer some questions got that?!" _

_Then some more movements, and I felt myself go off the ground._

_Then light…._

/End of Flashback/

That was when I was seventeen….

That was seven years ago.

I'm twenty-four now.

And they couldn't find me because I suddenly disappeared.

The cave was gone.

I didn't believe them, but when I came back to that same place a few months ago, even though I didn't want to, it really wasn't there…

Almost like it was….

Magic.

But still….

That same question was still going on in my mind…

What's wrong with him?

"What did you find?"

I turned around only to see a certain Mad Hatter leaning against the doorway of my room.

"Did you find anything?"

I gave a sigh. "Just my journal."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Journal?"

I looked at him, a little annoyed. "Yeah, you told me I needed to write something someday, so I said why not?"

He gave a chuckle. "Oh, I see~~ Okay then~~"

"_Now's the time…" _I thought.

"Hey Break?"

He faced me with a slight smile. "Hm?"

"Why did you act like that from that one day?"

He stared at me, in a confused manner. "What day?"

"You know, when I was seventeen….In that cave."

"Oh…" He looked at me, and a silent turned on for about a few minutes before Break chuckled. "I just wanted see if you were okay~ You have the thing we needed after all~~"

I glared at him. "Thanks for unders-"

"Before it was stolen."

My glare disappeared and I stared at him.

I forgot….

Someone stole that artifact…

Someone stole that bell….

"But luckily we found an alternative"

My stare lightened and I found a relieved expression.

"You did?!"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yup, and we're doing it now."

He took out his hand.

"So let's go shall we?"

I looked at him. I didn't need to ask.

"Of course."

He smiled, and let his hand down. "I'll be at the usual place. You better be there." And he walked away.

I stood in my room, trying to sink it in, but I could only smile.

"…Liar. That wasn't the reason why you saved me." But I could only smile and walk out as well. I couldn't think of that right now, after all.

It was time to bring my master back.


End file.
